


Dance with me

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But they don't know that, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Aziraphale gets his final assignment from Heaven.CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. Comments are appreciated, they really motivate me <3

Like every Friday evening, Aziraphale and Crowley were drinking in the bookshop, after having quite a long discussion about why ducks float and why Crowley shouldn’t change it.

„Have you heard anything from your office?” asked the angel out of nowhere.

„No, why? Did yours contact you?” the demon rose in his seat.

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment „Yes, actually”.

„Bastardsss” hissed Crowley angrily.

„Oh, it’s nothing big, just one last assignment”

„Angel, you survived the hellfire, you shouldn’t have to do any assignments” he chuckled.

„It’s nothing big, just a minor blessing” smiled the angel.

„Come on, tell me about it” Aziraphale looked surprised and was just about to make an excuse, but then he thought „Why would I?” so he said, „I need to go to this popular club, Nova, I believe, and bless one of the guests, some Logan Pearce.”.

„Well, well, well, Aziraphale, guardian of the eastern gate in a nightclub, I’d love to see that.” he laughed.

„Joke all you want, but I’ve thought about it and won’t look even slightly suspicious,” he exclaimed with visible pride.

„Oh, yeah?” his tone was both curious and teasing.

„Well, I heard that most people don’t visit such establishments by themselves, so I won’t be going alone”

„What?” the smile disappeared from the demon’s face immediately.

„Well, I mentioned it briefly to a friendly fellow from my literature club and he offered to go with me. So nice isn’t he” beamed Aziraphale.

Crowley’s neutral expression got quickly replaced with a frown „You’re going there with a human?”.

„Of course, I can’t stand out, besides who else would I go with?”.

Crowley felt his insides turn „Right.” he got up „It’s getting late, angel, I’m going to turn in”.

„Oh” was that disappointment he heard in the angel’s voice? „Of course, dear. Drive safe.”

„Sure will”.

* * *

„Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” screamed Crowley at his plants. „What did I do wrong?! Am I really this unlovable?! I’d do anything for him! I’ve been an offer all this time! I’ve loved him for 6000 fucking years!”

He picked up a plant, that was unlucky enough to be the closest one to him, and threw it at the wall with the force, that only a demon could.

„And you know what’s worse? No matter what I do, he doesn’t even consider me trustworthy enough to just tell me about fucking Heaven contacting him?! You know what?! I won’t let some piece of shit from the literature club steal my angel away!”

He snapped his fingers and went in the direction of his closet to find the best suit he had.

* * *

The next afternoon Crowley strolled into the bookshop wearing his favorite black suit only to find the angel nervously pacing around.

„You alright, angel?” he asked.

The said angel looked at him with wide eyes „Crowley, lovely suit, what are you doing here?”.

„Was passing by and decided to pop in. Whats’s the matter, angel?” he smiled and lied smoothly, (Well, what else could he say, I’m hopelessly in love with you and made your friend cancel your plans just to spend more time with you? Nope. Not good.).

„My friend just called me, he won’t be able to come.” he flapped his arms in distress „Now I’ll stick out like a sore thumb”.

„If only there was someone who doesn’t have any plans for Saturday evening and would love to spend some time with you” he sighed dramatically and looked at the angel expectantly.

Aziraphale just nodded sadly and looked like he was about to cry.

„Maybe a handsome demon, who has been trying to tell you, that he could go there with you for the last minute?” he waited for a reaction.

That got Aziraphale’s attention, his head snapped up „You’d like to go with me? I mean, I kind of assumed you’d be busy on a Saturday evening”.

„I’m not, so if you want, I’ll go with you to that nightclub.”

Crowley almost fell (again) when Aziraphale ran to him and wrapped his arms around him, but returned the embrace eagerly.

„Thank you so much, my dear!” the angel beamed against his chest

„’S nothing angel” he let out breathlessly, a result of both Aziraphale almost choking him and his dream coming true.

„So, uh should we get going? We could get a drink before your blessing?” he offered, unsure.

„Splendid idea, dear!” smiled Aziraphale and jumped excitedly to the door.

„Hold up, angel, I hope you’re not going there dressed like this?”

„I am, is there something wrong with them?” he seemed worried.

Crowley snorted „Aziraphale, you bought your clothes in the seventeenth century and you’re going to one of the most popular nightclubs in London, you really don’t see the problem?”

Aziraphale shot him a disapproving glance „I really can’t go like this?” he asked sadly.

„Angel, angel, angel, let’s just say you wouldn’t be let in.” he laughed looking at the cute pout that formed on Aziraphale’s face.

He snapped and an outfit appeared in his hands „Try this on”.

„Now?” squeaked the angel.

„Why not?”

Aziraphale looked down at his shoes and murmured something under his breath.

Crowley smiled „Go on, I won’t look, okay?” he turned away.

Aziraphale nodded and began to undress.

After a few moments, the angel coughed „How do I look?”

Crowley turned back and felt his heart skip a beat „perfect” he breathed out.

Sometime later a voice sounded „Crowley, dear, are you okay? You’re not blinking” he sounded worried.

The demon snapped out of his thoughts and took another look at the sight in front of him. The angel was wearing a cream, well fit jacket, matching trousers, and a white silk shirt.

„You know, angel, I’m not sure if you should bless anybody wearing this. You look positively tempting.” he showed his trademark toothy grin.

„Oh, shush you” he blushed.

They got out of the bookshop, Crowley speeded to the Bentley and opened the door for Aziraphale „Angel” he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me pretty long to write this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

They got to the nightclub in a surprisingly short amount of time (probably because of Crowley driving like a madman, as Aziraphale delicately put it). The angel was trying not to look at the faces of people standing in a ridiculously long line when they were let in almost as soon as they left the car. The inside of the building wasn't exactly how the angel imagined it, it was too loud and flashy for his taste, but it did have a nice atmosphere, he could see why people liked it so much.

They stood close to the wall for a moment in silence before Crowley asked „Wanna dance?".

„You know I can't dance, Crowley" he smiled lightly.

„Great! I'll teach you then, come on" he grabbed the angel by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor.

Aziraphale blushed at the sudden contact and mumbled something about how 'it's really not necessary' under his breath.

„It will be fun! Come on!" laughed Crowley.

Aziraphale stood awkwardly „So...What do I do?"

„Try to imitate these people over there, okay?" he pointed at a dancing couple not far away from them.

„Umm, okay, I can try" he nodded and started to flap his arms around and spin in circles.

Barely managing to stifle his laughter, Crowley grabbed the angel by the arms to steady him and stop his ridiculous 'dancing'.

„Okay, that's on me, bad idea." said the serpent, and paused as he got his best idea since inventing glitter „new plan then, have you ever heard of grinding, angel?"

„Umm, no, why? Do you want to teach me?" asked the angel, with his eyes wide open.

„Yeah, I guess I could. Uh, okay so turn around, angel, yeah, just like that, now I'm going to put my hands on your hips" he did as he said, and his breath stuttered as he felt Aziraphale's broad hips under his palms.

„Okay! What do I do now?" the angel sounded very eager to learn, thought Crowley.

„Now I will move my hips, try to imitate that. Yeah, like that, good."

he felt the angel huff with pride at the praise.

„So do you see that Logan guy?" he asked, pulling the angel closer to him.

„Not really, dear. Also, I'm not sure if this is working, I can't see anyone!" whined the angel throwing his head back to look into Crowley's eyes.

„Uh, alright then, you go to the bar, I'll meet you there, gotta go to the loo." he said and disappeared in the dancing crowd.

Aziraphale stood at the bar, looking around, searching for either Logan or Crowley, then suddenly he heard a voice „hey, you lost?" he turned around and saw a drunk man hovering over him with a grin on his face.

„No, I'm here with someone, actually," he answered coldly and turned away.

„Oh, come on, don't be like that, bab-" he was leaning closer as he was cut off by a loud fury-filled growl

**„Get the fuck away from my precious little angel!"**

Aziraphale felt his eyes watering, 'Crowley may be a demon, but there is no reason for him to be this cruel. Why does he do this? Why does he pretend to have feelings for me, when there's no reason for him to be interested in me?' he ran out of the club, not wanting to be seen crying by Crowley.

Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his sleeve „hey, angel! What's wrong?" he asked with audible worry in his voice.

The blonde just started to cry more, and then he felt Crowley's strong arms wrapping around and pulling him close to the demon.

„what's wrong, angel? Is it that guy? I'll fucking kick his ass, making _my angel_ cry!" he went from soft concern to visible anger.

„N-no" he stuttered out, lifting his head up and shaking it.

Crowley softened a bit, but then he tensed „is-is it me? Did I hurt you somehow, angel? I didn't mean to! I swear!" he was on the verge of panic.

„No! I just- just" he started crying again.

„Do you want to go home, angel?"

Aziraphale nodded and immediately felt himself being led to the Bentley. The angel appreciated, that Crowley only drove ten miles over the speed limit, which was very slow for him.

When they arrived at the bookshop, Crowley turned to Aziraphale „ Can I do anything?"

„I need some time alone, I think."

Crowley nodded „But if you need anything just call, okay?"

The angel smiled and nodded again. The demon watched Aziraphale disappear in the bookshop and let out a sigh before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments motivate me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly said you guys might feel worried, so I'll just say that it's going to be okay, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

A week later, around lunchtime, Aziraphale heard his bookshop’s doorbell ring. Still in a pretty bad mood, he went to open the door murmuring about how ‘some people just can’t see that the sign says ‘closed’’. He already had a lecture prepared, but when he opened it he didn’t see anyone there, so he looked around, and he saw a package at his doorstep. He picked it up and carried it inside. It was only then, that he saw an attached piece of paper, he turned it around to read what was written on it, and felt warmth spreading through his body, as he did.

Don’t forget to eat, angel

-C ;)

He smiled and opened the package, his mouth instantly watering as he saw what was inside. His favorite sushi rolls, some crepes, even some pastries from his favorite bakery! The angel smiled widely once again and started eating. When he finished his lunch, he decided to give the demon a call.

„Hey, angel” he heard the familiar voice.

„Crowley” he sighed contentedly upon hearing his friend’s voice.

„How are you, angel?” the ginger asked in his tone reserved only for Aziraphale

„I’m very well, I wanted to thank you for the scrumptious lunch, my dear.”

„Glad you liked it.” he paused as if he was hesitating „Was Heaven mad, about you not completing  the assignment?” he could hear the demon bite his lip nervously.

„Not really. In fact, they gave me one more chance, but I can’t use any miracles”

„I suppose that’s good?”

„Not really, I mean I found out that this man will be at this prestigious event soon”

„Good job”

„Thanks, but there is no way for me to get an invitation without miracles” he whined.

„I’ll get you those invitations, angel” offered the demon

„Really?” the angel practically jumped.

„Of course, I can give you anything, angel"

Aziraphale face turned a darker shade of red.

"Are you going alone or…?” he left the question hanging 

„I was kind of hoping you’d go with me, but of course if you don’t- it’s no-”

„I’d love to go, angel” he felt his smile even through the phone.

„Oh great!” he did a happy wiggle „So I guess I’ll see you-”

„Wait, angel!” Crowley interrupted his goodbye „wanna grab some dinner today?”

Aziraphale was practically hugging the phone by then „Yes, dinner sounds nice”

„Great, I’ll pick you up at six, bye, angel” and with that, he hung up.

Punctually at six, Aziraphale heard a loud screech of tires and screams of pedestrians. He quickly went outside and greeted the demon, before getting into the car.

When they arrived the blonde began to wonder, if the serpent could read minds, as he took him to the restaurant he’d been meaning to try for quite some time. When they were seated and ordered their food, Crowley reached into his pocket and took out two invitations.

„Here you go, angel” he smiled warmly.

„Oh, you did it! I can't thank you enough, how did you manage to do it?”

„I guess I can be pretty convincing” he gave the angel his toothiest grin.

„No one got hurt,  _ right _ ?” he glared at the demon.

He laughed „Yeah, of course not, don’t worry your pretty head about it”

Aziraphale blushed „That’s good to know”

„I missed this, angel”

„really?”

„Obviously. you’re my best friend, and I really like our outings”

„Me too”

„Anyway, I’m glad you want me along for the blessing”

„Why wouldn’t I?” the angel smiled curiously.

„I dunno, anyway, before I forget… Sorry” he lowered his head.

„What for? Crowley?” he asked confused.

„Look at the invitations.”

„What about them-  _ oh _ ” 

„yeah...”

**„Mr. And Mrs. Crowley?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again asking you for commential support


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who left a comment, I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter <3

„Angel, are you ready,?” called Crowley, who was getting impatient as Aziraphale has been putting on his clothes for the past half hour.

„Yes! I’m coming” he heard footsteps coming his way „What do you think, how do I look?”

Crowley felt like his brain has stopped working when he saw the masterpiece that was Aziraphale in his female form. Of course, he found his angel beautiful no matter his corporation and wanted to show it to the blonde on every occasion he had, but 6000 years of practice helps managing to hide these feelings.

„Crowley, dear, What happened to your nose?! You’re bleeding!” the angel ran up to him and cupped his face in his palms.

„Unnghhh?” he tried and failed to construct a logical sentence as the angel dabbed a miracled tissue at his nose.

His thinking skills were slowly coming back, so he decided to get a better look at the adorably worried angel. Her face looked even more cherubic now, her lips were fuller, cheeks rosier, her curves were softer and lovely hugged by the cream dress she was wearing. Her locks were flowing down onto her cleavage, the demon couldn’t help glancing down, he hasn’t seen the angel reveal this much skin since the 16th century, which is when he encountered miss Fell for the first time.

„You look great, Zira” he breathed out.

„You really think so?” she beamed

„Yeah” 

‘I mean, great is an awful understatement, but yeah’ he thought.

„Well, are you ready to go, milady?” he asked in his most charming way and offered her his arm.

Aziraphale liked this event way more than the nightclub they were in before, the hall was bright and spacious and there was classical musical music playing.

„Crowley, what are you doing?” she hissed at him

„It’s called science, angel” he grinned.

„Since when sticking coins to the floor is science?”

„Come on, angel, it’s a charity event, aren’t you curious how many of those people are greedy posers?

„Language Crowley” huffed the angel making him snort as he was standing up.

„I think that man is looking at us, dear”

„I’m going to kiss you, angel” he whispered.

„Wha-” but then he paused „Okay”  
the demon stepped closer to him, placed his hand at the back of her head  
and pressed his lips against hers.

„Funny how people turn away at affection, when they invented it, huh?”

„I found him!” jumped the angel.

„Good job, angel, what now?”

„Well, I have to touch him to bless him, so maybe I’ll pretend to trip, and twist my ankle, bless him and then you’ll come and we’ll go  
home” the blonde said this uncertainly like he was uncertain whether the demon will agree.

„Look at you, my beautiful wife coming up with schemes all by herself” Crowley looked as if he couldn’t be prouder.

„s’not a scheme” murmured the blushing angel.

Crowley watched intently as his ‘wife’ followed through with her plan, as soon as she touched her target, he felt an enormous amount of holy energy around causing him almost to fall. But it wasn’t him who fell, soon he heard a whimper and rushed in its direction.

„Angel, what happened? Are you okay?”

The angel was laying on the ground looking at him „I-ouch I think I twisted my ankle, dear”

„Come on, I’ll take you to ER” he picked Aziraphale up and carried him outside.

He put Aziraphale on the ground „Oscar-worthy performance, angel. Bravo!” he laughed.

„Oh shush, you wiley serpent” said the angel fighting the smile of her own.

He picked her up again then „Crowley!” she yelped „What are you doing?”

„Well, we can’t have my wife twisting her ankle for real” he chuckled.

They were standing by the bookshop’s door in awkward silence, but then the blonde spoke „Do you want to come in for a drink? You helped me so much, I want to thank you somehow”

„Yeah, Sure”.

One drink soon became a bottle, which became… who knows? No one was keeping count. Somewhere in the middle of the first bottle, Aziraphale returned to his male form. The only noises in the bookshop were the many clocks ticking as both creatures were lost in their own thoughts.

Aziraphale’s thoughts were about a particular demon and the growing feeling, that he might love him back ‘why else would he behave like this’ happiness started to bloom in his chest. He sat next to the demon, causing him to shift in his seat.

„What’s up ange-” he was cut off by Aziraphale wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this cliffhanger, and also, if you have any spare comments...You know...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drums* here comes the angst

Aziraphale, Aziraphale the angel of the eastern gate, his angel was kissing him. His soft pink lips were on his, kissing… He kissed back one hand running through the blond curls, the other one wandering around his chest.

But then, there it was, the voice in his head, reminding him, what the angel had said ‘I want to thank you somehow’ his stomach dropped „Of bloody course, why else would his sweet, perfect angel touch him, he deserves better” he thought.

So when Aziraphale reached down to unbuckle his belt, Crowley’s hand stopped him „Woah, angel”

* * *

his eyes shot wide open „Oh, Crowley, I’m so sorry, I thought you-” tears filled his eyes.

‘of course, he isn’t interested in me that way, funny, beautiful Crowley’ he thought.

„I’m so sorry, dear! Just, please don’t leave me, Crowley!” he was crying now.

The demon stepped closer and wiped his tears away „Angel, I’ll never leave you” he offered a smile.

„Yes you will!” he pushed the demon away

He looked at his face and his heart shattered, the redhead looked more hurt than when he pushed him away in 1967.

„Angel...” his voice was soft but breaking.

„Go away, Crowley.” he turned away, but then he felt two strong arms turn him around and immediately let go.

„Aziraphale what’s wrong?” his hurt was replaced by worry and anger as he regained his composure

„Go!”

„Angel...”

„You said you’d give me anything? Give me space!”

„No!” he raised his voice „Not until you tell me what’s the matter with you!”

„What is?” he scoffed „You are the matter with me, Crowley!”

„What?”

„You just keep on hurting me!”

„How did I  ** ever ** hurt you, Aziraphale?!” his voice cracked with pure horror.

„You keep on calling me your love, wife, all those pet names and you don’t mean any of it, it's cruel, Crowley, it hurts!

„Don’t mean any of it?!” he scoffed, sounding almost manic.

„Oh, Aziraphale. Do you really think I didn’t mean it when I called you my precious little angel? When I called you my precious love? When I said you were mine? You think your ‘literature club friend’ just resigned and wasn’t miracled to do so, because I can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you. You think me pretending to be your husband wasn't just an excuse to kiss you, to hold you, to tell you how I feel?  ** I MEANT EVERYTHING, ANGEL! ** ”

„Crowley” he gasped.

„Well. I’m going to take off since you want me gone so badly” and with a snap of fingers, he was gone.

„Crowley wait!” he yelled after him, to no avail.

The angel dropped to his knees „I’m so sorry” he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, writing two chapters in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the final chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Two days have passed since Crowley left his bookshop and he didn’t have the energy to do anything since. He just wandered around, not even in the mood for eating anything

‘Did I lose him forever? How mad at me is Crowley?’ he asked himself.

Crowley, his beloved Crowley, the demon who has known and apparently loved him for 6000 years. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. He was always there for him, helping him out, taking him out for various meals. Aziraphale sighed, he missed the serpent dearly. And now he lost him. No! He won’t give up the best thing in his life without a fight. He stood up, straightened his bowtie, and snapped his fingers, appearing right before the door of Crowley’s Mayfair flat.

He hesitated before knocking loudly. He waited a moment before the door opened. He looked up at his friend’s face and saw it soften at the sight of his tear-stained face.

„Crowley” he whispered.

The demon didn’t say anything, just opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. As soon as the demon closed the door behind them he dropped to his knees.

He shuffled forward and clutched at the redhead’s leg eliciting a high yelp out of him.

„Crowley, I ‘m so sorry, I didn’t know, please forgive me, I don’t want to live without you!” he pressed his forehead against the demon’s knee.

„Get up, angel”

„No, Crowley, please” he begged.

„I love you so much, Crowley!”

Upon hearing that, the demon crouched beside him causing him to let go of his leg, he took off his glasses letting Aziraphale see his puffed eyes „Prove it”

„What?”

The demon stood up pulling the angel with him only to get down on one knee before him.  
„Marry me, Aziraphale. Be mine”

Aziraphale’s heart started to beat faster „Shouldn’t we wait?” he gasped.

„I think we waited long enough” he laughed.

„So, Aziraphale, my darling love, my beautiful angel, will you marry me?” he looked at him with so much adoration, the angel could feel it pouring out

„Yes! Six thousand times yes!” he laughed and threw himself at Crowley wrapping his arms around his neck, causing them both to fall to the floor.

„I don’t think I can stand up, angel”

„Good” he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are very welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
